


Tajima and Little Madara

by Nimaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Family, Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, srsly it's just a pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimaka/pseuds/Nimaka
Summary: Tajima and Madara chill on Father's Day.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Tajima
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Tajima and Little Madara

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good Father's Day everyone :D Hope you like it <3


End file.
